


Collar Ramshorn Twins

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [19]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Baby, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Raylla, Short One Shot, Twins, new born, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: The twins are here!!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 30





	Collar Ramshorn Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 19th

It was time for Raelle and Scylla's twins to arrive. Scylla was in pain, Raelle was in absolute shock, excitement and a nervous wreck, to say the least. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Raelle asked as she started to drive to the hospital.

Scylla let out a huff, "I'm fine, sweetie, I just want these little humans  _ out _ of me." She tried to smile, but it wasn't as easy as she tried to make it seem. 

"okay, just breathe baby, we're almost there." Raelle told her. Moments passed; and they arrived at the hospital.

_ Time Skip: _

Baby one arrived, a beautiful blue eyed little girl with bright blonde hair came out crying.

"Congrats, it's a girl" the nurse smiled, "momma, would you like to hold her?" She asked Raelle.

Raelle nodded, tears of joy falling down her face. The nurse began to clean, and wrap up baby one and baby two started to come out. Raelle rushed over and let Scylla hold her hand. A blue eyed little boy with brown hair was born. The nurses wrapped them up. 

After the twins were born, Abigail and Tally came by. 

"Hey Rae;" Tally said as she kissed her forehead, and kissed Scylla's as well, "how are they?" 

"They're perfect." Raelle smiled. The two other women walked over to the baby bassinet, and melted.

"What are their names?" Abigail asked. Raelle smiled and picked up baby one. 

"This one." she said sweetly as she handed her to Abigail, "This one is Abigail Tally." she smiled, "named after my best friends."

"You named her after us?" Tally asked as she started to cry. Raelle nodded.

"You're not going to make me cry, Collar." Abigail said as she swallowed her tears. "But I love you too."

"And this one," Raelle smiled as she picked up baby two, handing him to Tally, "is Abraham Edwin." 

"he looks just like Scylla." Tally commented.

"and Abi looks just like me," Raelle smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing well!!


End file.
